The Hopkins Population Center in Year 9 proposes a continuation of the services and facilities which have had a major impact on population research at The Johns Hopkins University. The composition and activities of the Directorate and the four core units will remain essentially as they are. By way of summary, the Directorate will continue to publish Population News, a newsletter which appears quarterly throughout the year, and to organize seminars and symposia on topics of current interest to students of population. The Electron-Microscopy Laboratory serves a diverse group of investigators from the Division of Reproductive Biology, Urology, and Ob/Gyn; the Math/Statistical Unit provides advice and consultation and problems of design, analysis and modeling; the Information Unit is the University's main resource for population materials and provides investigators with sophisticated bibliographic services; the Data Processing Unit offers computational services and, with support from the Center grant, has developed and installed a variety of software systems and, in addition, maintains an extensive collection of data sets available to investigators at Hopkins and elsewhere.